This invention relates to a thermoelectric generator, and more particularly, to a thermoelectric generator in which solar energy is stored during periods when the sun is not shining.
The field of solar energy collection, storage and generation has been expanding greatly in the recent past. There are many different devices for collecting the energy of the sun, and these devices generally include a means for receiving the solar energy upon a plate of solar collectors, which solar energy is converted into other forms of usable energy.
One of the active areas of present concern is the generation of electric power from solar energy, and the present invention is directed to this type of system. One of the conventional problems found in solar generators is the inability to provide thermoelectric power during low sunlight periods.
An object of this invention is to provide a thermoelectric generator utilizing solar energy, which is capable of producing thermoelectric power during periods of time when sunlight is unavailable.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a thermoelectric generator which operates efficiently, economically, and is susceptible of widespread use.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a thermoelectric generator which is simple to construct, easy to use, and economical in operation.
Another object of this invention is to provide a thermoelectric generator which is capable of being used in different environments, such as environments in which the generation of electricity is remote from the collection of solar energy.
Another object of this invention is to provide a thermoelectric generator in which the voltage regulation is easily and efficiently achieved without recourse to complicated electrical circuitry.
Still another object of this invention is to provide such a thermoelectric generator which accumulates energy during the day for use at night without the provision of bulky and expensive storage batteries.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a thermoelectric generator in which the latent heat storage is provided so as to regulate the temperature to which the thermopiles are subjected and to closely control design limits to eliminate potential damage to the solar collectors.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.